


Double Darcy in the Dark

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 1 [4]
Category: Mothman (Folklore), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Cheating, Haunted House, M/M, twin dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: The Mothman is very happy with his boyfriend Mr. Darcy, but what happens when he makes out with Mr. Darcy's identical twin brother?
Relationships: Mr. Darcy/the Mothman
Series: Session 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535435
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was another day at the Haunted House for the Mothman. He didn’t particularly like his job, but being a literal monster, it was pretty much all the work he could get. He was especially excited because his boyfriend, Fitzwilliam, was coming to the Haunted House with his friends. 

“Oh, there he is now,” the Mothman said, hiding in the shadows when he saw Mr. Darcy approaching alone. He looked scared, and the Mothman was fully ready to take advantage of that.

“Boo!” he said, jumping out of the shadows.

“Ah!” Mr. Darcy screamed, backing up against the wall. God, the Mothman was so lucky. His boyfriend is so hot. His manager wouldn’t mind him taking a few minutes off to be with his beloved, would he?

“Sh, don’t worry, it’s me,” he said, caressing Mr. Darcy’s face with his feathered hand. 

“M-M-Mothman,” Mr. Darcy, stuttered, a blush growing across his cheeks. He stared the dark orbs of the Mothman’s eyes and shivered.

Their lips collided in a passionate kiss, and winged man pressed his boyfriend up against the wall. When was the last time they’d kissed like this? It felt like forever ago. Things had been so dull between them as of late, but this? This was amazing. 

“Fitzpatrick? What are you doing?” a familiar voice interrupted them.

“Huh?” the Mothman said, backing away. He looked closer at the man he was just ravishing, and realized it was actually Fitzwilliam’s identical twin brother, Fiztpatrick Darcy!

“Mothman! What the fuck? How dare you cheat on me with my own twin brother? I’m out of here,” he said, stomping his foot on the ground and rushing out of the Haunted House. Mr. Bingley, straggling behind, showed them an apologetic look and followed behind his best friend.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” the Mothman said, backing away from the _ other _ Mr. Darcy. He was still looking at him with that spark of passion in his eyes, and it made the Mothman wonder aloud, “But, wait? Why did you go along with it?”

\---

“I’m so sorry babe,” the Mothman said, over at his boyfriend’s house trying to win him back with chocolates and flowers.

“How dare you? You know I’m especially sensitive about cheating… ever since I caught Elizabeth with that slut Mr. Collins,” Mr. Darcy cried. The Mothman felt his heart break into two. Obviously he never wanted to do that to his boyfriend, especially considering what happened with his ex. First she cheated on him with Mr. Collins, then ran off with Mr. Wickham. It had devastated him.

“It was dark, I didn’t know it wasn’t you,” he insisted.

“Still,” Mr. Darcy crossed his arms. 

“Are you… breaking up with me?” the Mothman asked.

Mr. Darcy considered it, his beautiful face still marred with tears, then shook his head.

“No. I suppose I’ll give you a second chance,” he sighed. “But if I ever see you with him again!”

“No, no, of course not!” the Mothman put up his hands in defense.

“Good. Now… go. I don’t want to see you today,” Mr. Darcy said, turning his back on his be-feathered boyfriend.

God, he could be such a drama queen sometimes. 

But, at least he’d managed to somewhat patch things up between them, the Mothman thought. As he left Mr. Darcy’s house, however, he heard a window open and looked back up. Mr. Darcy, no, his twin brother, was standing in the window with his shirt half-unbuttoned. It made the Mothman’s blood rush in all the wrong ways.

And then he made a little call-me motion with his hands.

Oh

Oh  _ no _ .

The Mothman was so screwed. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Is that a costume? It looks so realistic,” a sensual voice asked.

The Mothman sighed. He’d just gotten off of work and there was a visitor in his dressing room. Mr. Darcy.  _ Fitzpatrick  _ Darcy

“We can’t keep doing this,” he said.

“Doing what?” Mr. Darcy said. Oh lord. He was sitting on the table shirtless this time. Did he have to flaunt those washboard abs like that? “I don’t have a clue who you are.”

Oh, screw it. He could play along.

“Well, handsome stranger, I’m afraid it isn’t a costume at all. This is all me,” he ran his hands down his soft, feathery body to show off the hard lines of muscle underneath.

“Even better,” Mr. Darcy bit his lip. “I’ve always wanted to make out with the Mothman.”

The Mothman put a hand behind Mr. Darcy’s neck, pulling his mouth into a heated kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Mr. Darcy ran his hands over the Mothman’s fuzzy head and up his sensitive antennae, making him groan in pleasure. The other Mr. Darcy never touched his antennae like that.

“Stop, stop,” the Mothman said, pushing Mr. Darcy away now that he was reminded he was cheating on his poor boyfriend. And with his twin brother, no less!

“Mothman, please… I want you,” Mr. Darcy said, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Oh Mr. Darcy,” the Mothman moaned. But, no. He had to remain strong, for Fitzwilliam. “No, I’m sorry. If we go any farther, I’ll never forgive myself.”

Mr. Darcy practically pouted, clearly thirsty for the larger, feathered man’s body, but relented. He could only push so far.

\---

“How was work today, honey?” Mr. Darcy asked.

“Good,” the Mothman replied, thankful that his feathers concealed the hickey on his neck.

They were having lunch at a cafe with poor Mr. Bingley third wheeling because Mr. Darcy still hadn’t forgiven him enough to go on a regular date with him.

“That’s good…” he trailed off, staring at the Mothman’s muscular arms. There were in public, but, well, he was never one to deny his boyfriend.

“What about you? How’s your novel coming?” the Mothman asked, sneaking an arm around Mr. Darcy’s shoulders. 

“Good…” he sighed, laying his head on the Mothman’s chest. Mr. Bingley squirmed uncomfortably, and they both regretted bringing him.

“What do you say we… get out of here?” the Mothman suggested. Mr. Darcy smiled shyly, his cheeks blushing cutely. Where his twin was super sexy, Fitzwilliam was the cute twin.

“O-okay,” he nodded. “Bye Bingley,” he waved to his friend, who looked after them jealous. The Mothman ignored it, too excited to score with his boyfriend for the first time since the little incident. 

He tried not to think about the fact that Mr. Darcy didn’t know he’d cheated far more than once, now, and certainly not by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Stop asking for Mothman to sleep with both twins at once! That’s nasty and I’m not doing it! I’m open to suggestions about Mothman anatomy though ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Who do you think the Mothman should get with? I can’t decide! Whichever twin is left behind is definitely gonna get with Bingley on the side though lol.


End file.
